Sun visors offered by automobile manufacturers only protect the driver from being dazzled by the sun, when the sun is directly in front of him or her. This area is called the central zone of visibility. If the sun is to the right side of the driver, the lowering of the visor on the passenger side does not always prevent the driver from being irritated by the sun. This zone between the end of the driver's visor and the rear view mirror is called the right zone of visibility. Indeed if the sun's rays come from the left of the driver into the car, the driver can turn the standard visor to the left, but since very few roads are straight as an arrow, as the driver turns while driving hither and yon, the angle of incidence of the light also changes as his directionality changes. Thus he is susceptible to dazzle from the now unprotected frontal area, which is designated the central zone of visibility.
There is therefore a need for a sun visor that protects against dazzle from all zones of visibility, without overly impeding the driver's vision of the highway and environs.
It is an object therefore to provide a housing in which an extendable portion is movably mounted, and which extendable portion is easily slidingly withdrawn to impede sun flow from either the left zone or the right zone of visibility.
It is another object to provide a sun visor housing that can be mounted in the headliner of the car with an auxiliary mounting means.
It is a yet further object to provide a sun visor that can extend rightwardly and not interfere with the rear view mirror.
It is yet another object to provide a sun visor housing that alternatively can be mounted to an original equipment visor with accessory mounting clips to protect against side sun dazzle.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.